1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective device for a liquid crystal display and, more particularly, to a protective device that can be conveniently attached to a liquid crystal display, has a simple structure and keeps the appearance of the liquid crystal display neat to view the full screen on the liquid crystal display without obstruction.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a planar and thin monitor and has various types such as twisted nematic (TN), super twisted nematic (STN), thin film transistor (TFT) and metal/insulator/metal (MIM). Taking TFT as an example, a TFT liquid crystal display. has basic elements including a glass substrate, color filters, polarizers, driving integrated circuits, a liquid crystal layer, isotropic membranes, backlighting modules, ITO conductive membranes and a frame enclosing other elements inside. The TFT liquid crystal display has now been widely substituted for the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT). Because each unit on a panel of the liquid crystal display has even distances to other adjacent and surrounding units, pixels in line do not have differences or deformation. Moreover, the liquid crystal display has diminished size, high mobility, zero radiation, no pollution problem, and excellent energy-saving capability and then gradually substitutes the conventional CRT display to become the main current of display products. However, the panel of the liquid crystal display is soft and easily penetrated by sharp objects so that the panel needs a protective device.
A conventional protective device on the market is a hanging-type protective glass that covers adjusting buttons on the liquid crystal display and has an outer frame combined with glass and multiple securing devices. When the protective glass mounts on the liquid crystal display, the multiple securing devices attach to a top of the frame of the liquid crystal display and the outer frame produces an inharmonious appearance to the liquid crystal display, especially when the liquid crystal display has a special design. When the hanging-type protective glass does not have securing devices attached below, the glass will swing easily, bump the panel and cause noise. Moreover, the hanging-type protective glass has a high manufacturing cost and can not be modified easily because its structure is complex.
Another protective device is a protective membrane made of acryl that directly attaches to the panel of the liquid crystal display with adhesive or a double-sided tape at corners. However, the adhesive or the double-sided tape easily deteriorates and then loses its adhesive capability so that the protective membrane can easily fall from the panel suddenly. Therefore, the protective membrane is not durable. Additionally, when the size of the protective membrane does not correspond to the screen of the panel, the protective membrane must attach to the screen directly and the adhesive will consequently stain the screen.